The Feeling is Gone
by Crystal7
Summary: The last of Voldemort's followers capture the Longbottoms... SPOILERS FOR OOTP Please R/R!


The Feeling is Gone  
  
Alice ran down the hall, clutching her child to her. "Run! Run!" Frank kept yelling at her. Alice came to a screeching halt. There were two more in front of her, she spun around and nearly collided with Frank. "We're trapped!" She cried.  
  
Frank looked around him. It was true. Frank carefully plucked Neville from Alice's arms and set him down behind a tapestry. He whispered a short spell and pointed his wand at his son at Neville. If Neville cried he wouldn't be heard, at least until he was dead or removed the spell.  
  
Alice withdrew her wand and took a deep breath. Several Death Eaters approached. Their master was gone and they knew it. Died at the hands of a boy Neville's age.  
  
Barty Crouch Jr. laughed a haunting laugh, "You are trapped."  
  
Frank squared his shoulders. He knew it to, although he would never admit it. Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange approached from Alice's side. Bellatrix grinned an evil grin, "We will take our revenge."  
  
"Why bother?" Alice retorted, "Your master is gone."  
  
Barty pointed his wand at Alice at the same time Bellatrix pointed her wand at Frank. At the same time they cried, "Expelliarmus!" Their wands flew out of their hands.  
  
Alice and Frank Longbottom knew this was the end. There was simply no way of avoiding that truth. They stood back-to-back and threaded their hands threw each other's. "I love you," Alice whispered.  
  
"And I love you," Frank whispered back.  
  
Four death eaters from all sides screamed at once, "Crucio!"  
  
The pain was intolerable for Frank and Alice. They felt as if each layer of skin was slowly being pulled off their bodies. Even young Neville, still hiding behind the curtain, could feel it. He slowly peeked his head around and saw his parents, withering in pain on the floor in agony, but yet neither of them made a sound. Neville tried to call out but no sound came to his voice. He huddled in the corner silently crying.  
  
Bellatrix laughed and laughed as she watched the two of them suffer. They were directly linked with those stinky Potters and those stinky Potters had been responsible for the death of her master.  
  
Suddenly four wizards appeared from nowhere and yelled, "Expelliamus!" The four death eaters were disarmed and soon bound together.  
  
Dedalus Diggle, Elphia Doge, Alaster "Mad - Eye" Moddy, and Albus Dumbledore surveyed the area. Dedalus and Elphia watched the four Death Eaters with sad eyes and Mad-Eye looked around, "He HAS to be here somewhere." He said, "They had baby Neville with them, I am SURE of it."  
  
Dumbledore leaned down and checked on the Longbottoms, "They are alive."  
  
"Thank Merlin!" Dedalus cried.  
  
"But they will never be the same," Dumbledore finished sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Elphia asked.  
  
"They had them under for to long. I'm afraid they may be defined as no longer sane."  
  
Elphia gave a cry and Dedalus covered his mouth, "No!"  
  
"Got him!" Mad-Eye cried and pulled a silently crying Neville out from under the curtain. Mad-Eye pointed his wand and the child and took the spell off of the boy. Neville's wails pierced the room.  
  
Dumbledore picked up the crying boy and clutched him, "He has witnessed these horrible doings. Frank or Alice must have put him under to keep him from being found until the time was right."  
  
Mad-Eye nodded, "More than likely."  
  
"We must erase these memories from him. No child should have to have those memories."  
  
"But Dumbledore!" Elphia cried out, "with something like this, Neville will have to be put under several times, that could lead to forgetfulness later in life or worse permanent memory loss."  
  
"We have no choice," Mad-Eye said, "Dumbeldore is right, he should not have those memories."  
  
"Where will he go?" Dedalus asked.  
  
"His grandmother," Dumbledore said simply, "She will care for him." Dumbledore placed the screaming child down and looked at the young boy, "This will not hurt." He took out his wand and touched it to Neville's nose for a full effect, "Oblivate!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
